This invention relates to the treatment of cyanide-containing effluents.
Waste effluents from some industrial processes contain high levels of cyanide either as a free ion or complexed with base metals. Before being discharged into the environment, such an effluent requires treatment to remove the cyanide and many of the base metals from solution.
Known treatment processes use relatively expensive reagents and may also produce toxic cyanogen compounds.
The present invention is based on an unexpected result obtained by the inventors.